entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Breakbar/New Guides, Character pics
Hey there! This is an update blog/announcement on some of the additions that have been recently added to the wiki. The post will mainly focus on our new guide category, but there are other things too. Statistics & Wiki traffic As we all know currently there is basically no new content in Entry Point, thus there is barely anything to add/expand. While these times can be very boring for those looking for new updates, this is an excellent time to work on improving the wiki as a whole. Statistics and page views can be very useful in showing which pages get the most attention and they are one of the factors that decide which pages are being worked on. On the right you can see that right behind the Home page are the Missions page and The Deposit page. Much of these views are assumed to come from people that are playing Entry Point for the first time and want to complete the first mission to progress in the story. To assist navigation and easier accessibility of information we have introduced the new guide category. (more on that down below) It is easily noticeable that the home page is the most viewed by far, but it has been the same for a very long time. But fear not as we are working on (hopefully) very useful improvements both in navigation and aesthetics that will be coming to the home page in the future. I have been tracking the WAM rank (What is WAM?) of our wiki for a bit now. Currently we are around 1300, but we were at 600 at the beginning of August. The score should hopefully rise once the new mission comes out, we could even set a new peak. Guides Our new guide category is here! We currently have one main page, one for all missions (excluding the freelancer :P), one for stealth, loud and characters/perks. So far almost all of the content is just copied over from the respective Mission pages, as they had amassed quite a bit of tips & tricks. Both page content and pages themselves are not final yet, but they should be finished in the following days. All the guides should provide as much valuable information as they can so I incentivize everyone who wants, to help expand these new pages. For those who are interested here are a few infos on how/what to add: * Layout for mission guides and other information on editing can be found on the new Editing Guidelines page. (more on that down below) * Guides for mission are quite extensive already, but some could use more info in the loud parts, such as equipment, perks, weapons, etc.. * The guides for stealth and loud are currently incomplete. Some of the information that we are looking to add to it: General tips on stealth/loud tactics, stealth/loud loadouts, specific stealth/loud gameplay such as shout luring, item luring, swat hoarding, glass luring (although this one is very specific) and other tactics that push the limits of what you can do in Entry Point. Moderation of the guides is not certain yet. Currently they are open for all to edit, but we want to avoid creating "blogpost-like" pages. These should be easy to understand, nicely ordered, informative pages with the main purpose of helping players complete missions and understand the game mechanics. Editing Guidelines To expand our rule set and policies there is now a guideline page for editing. These are not official rules! You will not get blocked for not following them. They are simply there to help new editors with editing and inform people what when to add somewhere. Hopefully everybody can do a quick read through them. A link to it can be found under "Community" in the top navigation. A link to the home page will be added soon. Top Navigation As mentioned before top navigation has new pages. If you think something should be included that is not up there, feel free to leave a comment. Character & Mission pages Following the trend of the wiki statistics, the Character and Mission pages have been cleaned up. They should be easier to read and understand. Most of the changes were uniformity as some pages had completely different headers or unnecessary content. As some of you have already seen we have got beautiful new character pictures. They are renders by none other than bunpunk, active community member, very talented artist and maddest of all men. We will be seeing more from him in the future. Discussions I am pleasantly surprised that even after months of waiting, we still have daily discussions, active talk pages and many editors that help improve the wiki every day. The release of The Lakehouse is coming closer and closer, and hopefully it will provide us with plenty of content & lore to discuss. I am always looking to help make discussions better so please comment if you want something added that could help improve that. Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki News